The Art of Wooing
by Hugs-n-Symmetry
Summary: Kid is spending the weekend with Maka and Soul. What comes of it, you ask? A contest. And a possible love triangle.
1. Part One

**Part 1 - 764**

* * *

The girl with the straw-colored hair twirled one of her pigtails around her finger absently while she listened to the conversations of those around her. Weekend plans, shopping, parties, clubs. These were the usual subjects talked about during class on a Friday afternoon.

Maka wasn't exactly an outgoing person, so while all this was going on she would probably be at home reading, or studying, or brushing up on new scythe techniques. Basically, her days off from school consisted only of preparing herself for more school. It wasn't that she wasn't popular, because the group invited her everywhere. Instead, this girl's separation was caused by her declination of every offer she was given.

It wasn't that she didn't like her friends either, because on the contrary she liked them a lot. But she knew how these things went. If she tagged along to all those weekend outings, she would end up alone and neglected in the corner, nose buried in a book. So she simply rejected all their invitations, telling herself that if she didn't she would only end up being the one rejected in the end.

That weekend, however, was different. Later that night, Black Star and Tsubaki would be leaving on a week-long mission, not to return until Sunday morning of the next week. Kid's mansion, Gallows Manor, was being renovated (God knows what for, the damn place was big enough already) so Liz and Patty were also leaving for the week, travelling to Europe for some sort of spa trip. As for the rest of the group, that left Kid, Soul, and Crona. Maka doubted the three of them would try and go anywhere fun themselves; after all, Black Star sort of was the life of the party, and without him or Patty things probably wouldn't get very interesting. Crona wouldn't be much fun to party with, much less anything else, and if Soul attempted to pick up chicks Kid would ruin it for him due to his obsession with symmetry. "Her breasts are asymmetrical," he would cry, a horrified expression on his face. Then he would either slap Soul and drag him away, or have a symmetry fit. Either one wouldn't be much fun for Soul, or the poor girl he was hitting on.

So upon this scenario, Maka assumed Soul would be staying home with her for the weekend, and she would cook for him, and clean up after him, and all those things she usually does when slobby men are around. But Maka liked a challenge, so she challenged herself to do all this without complaint. She was making a mental list of what needed to be done at home, when a conversation between Soul and Kid caught her attention. She opened a book and pretended to be reading while she eavesdropped.

"Yes, I'm afraid the renovations won't be done until Monday," Kid sighed, while arranging all his rings in symmetrical positions on his fingers. "Meanwhile I need to find someplace to stay…I suppose staying with my father is out of the question, since he's here all the time anyway."

"Anywhere else you're thinking about?" Soul asked aloofly, kicking his feet up on the desk and tucking his arms behind his head. He looked sideways at Kid, who was now stretching his hands out in front of him to admire the symmetry of his jewelry.

"Not really, no." Kid frowned, withdrawing his hands and instead folding his arms across his chest thoughtfully. "I suppose I could stay with Stein…"

Soul laughed. "Stay with us."

Maka stiffened. Soul was inviting Kid to stay with them at _their _apartment that they _shared_, without even asking her permission? She withheld herself from Maka Chopping him on the spot, telling herself it would be a dead giveaway that she was eavesdropping.

Kid, wide eyed, shook his head quickly. "No, no, that is completely out of the question, I wouldn't even dream of intruding—"

"Don't be silly, Kid, you're my bro!" Soul slung his arm around Kid's shoulder and continued, "I'm sure Maka won't mind. She hardly does anything other than read and clean, anyways."

Maka couldn't hold herself back any longer, and the four-inch-thick book she had been "reading" went crashing into the back of Soul's head.

"For your information, I do mind," she corrected matter-of-factly, ignoring Soul's cries of pain. "But I'm going to allow it, because Kid is a friend in need." She picked up her book and turned away. "Kid, you may stay with us until your renovations are done."

"Why, thank you, Maka—"

"—_But _there will be conditions."

* * *

**Instead of chapters like the usual story, this one will have Parts. Each part will be anywhere between 300 and 1000 words, but I will try to keep it short because that means for much more updates.**

**I don't like to leave long author's notes, so...stick around, things should get interesting.(;**

**Well, what did you all think of Part 1? :D**


	2. Part Two

**Part 2 - 639**

* * *

"No feet on the coffee table," Maka commanded as she, Soul, and Kid entered the small apartment that the three of them would be sharing for the next few days. Maka liked to keep the place squeaky clean, because, if it wasn't, there was no way she could focus or get _anything_ done. "No crazy, wild, out-of-control parties, and no letting Blair get carried away."

"Er," Kid intervened, holding up a finger in a 'stop there' gesture. "How exactly does Blair get—"

"You'll find out." Maka continued without losing a beat. "And lastly, no cooking. I know how not to make a mess, so I'll cook the meals."

"Except that she can't cook to save her life," Soul mumbled under his breath.

She turned stiffly to shoot him a sideways glare dangerous enough to curdle dairy. "Sleep on the couch or in Soul's room," she added haughtily to Kid, turning away with her nose in the air. "Doesn't make a difference to me." And with that she disappeared inside her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Looks like we'll be ordering takeout often," Soul said, tossing himself onto the couch and grabbing the TV remote.

"I wish she would let me cook," Kid said awkwardly, taking a seat daintily next to Soul on the couch. "I cook all the time for Liz and Patty back home, they love my cooking. Told me I should open up my own restaurant."

"Good luck convincing Maka, _master chef_."

Kid shifted loftily. "I'm sure it can't be that hard, right?"

"Oh yeah, sure, go ahead. Worth a shot, right?" Soul threw his hands behind his head casually. "When you die, can I have your mansion?"

"No."

Soul leaned forward and chuckled. "Face it, Kid. You're just not as good with the ladies as I am."

"Then explain why I have two female partners and you have only one."

"...I like to keep my subjects unrelated."

"Took you long enough to come up with that one."

Soul scoffed, beginning to feel frustrated. "I bet if we both went after the same girl, she would fall for me first."

"Let's test that theory, then?"

"Wh - wha? On who?"

"Maka," Kid replied simply, picking lint off his suit.

Soul reeled backwards, eyes wide in shock. "No way!"

Kid furrowed his brow. "But she's -"

"Annoying, geeky, awkward, vicious, irritating, flat-chested, and dull as dishwater. Need I say more?"

"Annoying and irritating mean the same thing."

"I - you - who cares!" Soul spluttered. "Face it, Kid. Me, hitting on Maka? Not happening."

"Why not, Evans? Scared I'll beat you?"

"As if!"

"You know it's true. The art of wooing is my specialty."

"_Wooing_? The bathroom's down the hall," Soul deadpanned.

Kid cleared his throat. "To woo is to seek the affection, favor, or love of a woman."

"Did I ask for a damn english lesson?"

"No but -"

"Fine!" Soul huffed, tossing the remote towards Kid and getting up off the couch, stretching his arms over his head. "I accept your dumb challenge. Just please, stop talking all smart-like. It's hurting my brain."

Kid watched, slightly startled, as Soul disappeared down the hallway. The white-haired weapon was fuming. A few moments later the came the sound of his bedroom door slamming, and slowly, Kid smiled to himself.

"This should be interesting."

And so, the threesome's eventful weekend began.

* * *

**Wooooo.(;**

**I like that word.**

**Senbonzakura - Thank you! Please keep reading :)**

**meghanmoo - Hmm, does Kid have a crush on Maka? I guess you'll just have to find out.(;**

**8fangirl8 - Yaaay, me too! :D Thank you, please continue reading!**


	3. Part Three

**Part 3 - 340**

* * *

"Kid? What are you doing?"

When Kid replied, his answer was muffled. All Maka could see were his feet sticking out from under the coffee table. She heard the noise of an electric drill running and the table vibrated. Screws littered the floor and one of the legs was unattached. Her concern grew.

"The table was asymmetrical," he replied simply, hard at work.

"Kid," she repeated, warily this time. "Why do you feel the need to renovate my apartment? Aren't you staying with us beca -"

Kid emerged from underneath the coffee table, and Maka trailed off, finding herself short on breath.

Hot damn, Kid wasn't wearing a shirt.

Her eyes wandered down his glistening torso, and the color rose to her cheeks dramatically. "Yes, Maka?" he cooed, seemingly oblivious to her fascination with his muscular abdomen.

"Um – you – I – what do you want for dinner?" she finally choked out.

"Anything you cook is sure to be wonderful."

Maka covered her mouth and turned towards the kitchen. Kid smirked deviously at her obviously flustered reaction, which he took as success. One point to Kid.

"Now to fix this asymmetrical piece of garbage."

oOoOo

"Damnit Kid! You're not the only one with abs, you know..."

Soul was holed up in his room, pacing back and forth while holding his head as if it were hurting him. Just having witnessed the coffee table escapade, he was now brainstorming his counterattack, but with no luck whatsoever. He collapsed on his bed defeatedly, covering his face with his hands.

"The bastard plays dirty." He dragged his hands down his face dramatically and rolled over onto his side. "Which means I gotta play even dirtier." A shark-tooth grin spread across Soul's face as a lightbulb appeared in his mind.

"Kid, you sly dog, prepare to be blown away."

* * *

**-insert evil laughter here-**

**Before I go any further, there's something I need to clear up. The idea for this story and it's "drabble" format was inspired by the fic "Amitie ou Amour" by DeathTheTeenageGirl. She does SUCH an amazing job with hers, it's very popular, and I'm sure most KidxMaka shippers are reading it already. However, if you haven't yet, go check it out NOW. Kthanksbye.**

**All-American Anteater - Darned glitches o: Lol thank you! You always give great reviews(:**

**Guest - Ah, we will see about that, won't we?(;**

**MelodyDTK - Ahh :D thank you. You'll just have to find out.. :P**

**Animefreak8 - Hmm, so many guesses, so little time.(;**

**meghanmoo - Haha yusss! Cheer him on!**

**ICanDoAnything - I did! :D You're making me excited!**

**omgpear - Thank you, I'm glad you think so! And yes, smart talk tends to do that.(;**

**Katsuki Kyoto Renge - Thanks! Keep reading!(:**

**WOW, so many reviews! Thank you so much, love you all!**


	4. Part Four

**Part 4 - 309**

* * *

Soul didn't want Kid pulling any dirty tricks while he was gone, so he had Blair go out and fetch the goods for him. He hovered near the doorway while he waited for her to come back, not wanting Maka to be the first one Blair ran into for fear of her finding out his plans. This was going to kill him, but if it was worth sticking it to Kid, then he would go through with it.

The cat-woman came through the door humming, and Soul stopped her on the spot, slamming his hand on the doorframe to block her from entering the apartment. "Hand 'em over," he grunted, thrusting his upturned palm towards her and waving his fingers beckoningly. She sighed, tossed the plastic bag in his direction, and waltzed past him into the apartment.

"Soul, what are you planning?" Blair droned on, completely oblivious to the fact that Kid was sitting right there in the living room listening to her every word. "Why did you need me to go get you—"

He panicked, improvising with the first thing that popped into his head. " - Go get me milk? Because I'm thirsty! I like milk!" Soul chuckled nervously and wrenched open the fridge door, snatching up the milk and gulping it down.

"Cow," Kid murmured under his breath, from where he laid on the couch reading a book about symmetry.

"Cow's don't drink milk, they make it, ass."

"Soul, I'm shocked you're using common sense for once."

"I'm not a complete moron. Where's Maka?"

"Our test subject went up to the store to buy some more milk," Kid replied boredly, turning a page in his book. Well, there goes that excuse.

"Is that all she is to you? A damn test subject?"

"You act like she's more than that to you."

"She's my partner."

Kid arched one eyebrow dubiously without taking his eyes off his book. Though, he ultimately decided to leave that subject, and move onto more pressing matters. "What's in the bag?"

Soul stiffened, wondering why in the hell he didn't use some excuse that was a little less hard to see-through. "You'll find out when Maka comes home."

"Sounds like a challenge."

* * *

**So many reviews! I'm so grateful! (:**

**MelodyDTK - Awwh, thank you sooo much! :3**

**ArtitudeGirl - Hahah! And play dirty, he didd.(; Fangirling is the best! Thanks for your review!**

**Katsuki Kyoto Renge - Lolol, touche. ;D Thanks yous!**

**ICanDoAnything - Nyehhhh! I sowwwwy! I try to update as soon as possible but I have like three other stories going right now o: Thank you so much for your review! And aren't we all curious xD**

**xrayxrayx - Of course not, clueless Maka over here...(;**

**GIRL OF PARADISE - THANK YOU! :D CAPS LOCK WOOOT!**

**DeathofReality - Hah, Maka's a simpleton.(; Thank you so much!**

**Deathdagirl - GHAAA THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU, CAPS AGAIN WOOOT.**

**Animefreak8 - Don't we all? Maka is one lucky girl. If I could trade places with that woman for a day, the things I would do..(;**

**8fangirl8 - You know, for a moment I was wondering why all these people had the number 8 in their penname, but then after a minute I realized it's Kid's favorite number, and I felt incredibly stupid and ashamed of myself. HOW DARE I CALL MYSELF A KID FANGIRL? Anyway, YES. nosebleeds galore. xD Thank you for your support!**

**momiji249 - Riiight now :D But ah ah ah, you don't get to find out yet.(; Btw I like your avatar. And your penname, are you a fruits basket fan? :DD**

**Kinsler5 - Ahah, he is quite the comical character.(;**

**Project Shadow - There is now! Thank you sosososo much.((:**

**ILikeAppleSauce - Maybe possibly, we'll see. Thats a good idea though.(; Thanks! :D**


	5. Part Five

**Part 5 - 456**

* * *

Soul dimmed the lights, pushed the furniture up against the wall, and lit candles.

"Candles?" Kid asked doubtfully, having trouble keeping the smirk off his face. "Don't you think that's a little much?"

"Says the guy who stripped using 'symmetry' as his cover up," Soul grunted in reply, pulling the thin, rectangular boxes out of the bag Blair had showed up with. Kid watched closely. He let out a gasp of realization when he saw the discs that Soul popped out of the boxes and into the DVD player, next to the television.

"Sneaky scythe," he remarked to himself, as Soul disappeared down the hallway and reappeared again with a pile of blankets and pillows. He proceeded to arrange them on the floor in front of the TV. Then he snatched the remote out of Kid's fingers and laid it down on top of the spread on the floor. He then retreated to the kitchen where he began to make a pot of kettle popcorn.

"You're really putting a lot of effort into this, Evans," Kid observed, appearing next to Soul and tossing one of the popcorn pieces into his mouth as Soul poured them from the pot into a large bowl. Kid handed Soul the salt shaker and added, "Any particular reason for such an effort?"

"Maybe so you'll stop talking like you run the whole town." Kid scrunched up his nose in disdain as he watched Soul drown the popcorn in salt and butter.

"Technically it's my father that runs the town."

"Don't be a smartass."

Kid sighed, eyeing the greasy popcorn. "Are you sure Maka will eat that fattening stuff?"

"Of course she will. It's Maka, after all."

He shook the popcorn around in the bowl and placed it next to the remote atop the blankets. "Now to go fetch the lady." He disappeared down the hallway again and Kid waited until moments later he heard Soul's muffled voice, then Maka's hesitant reply, then Soul reappeared again dragging Maka by the crook of her elbow.

"Come on, I know you'll love it." Soul pushed her gently down to a sitting position among the blankets and pillows, then grabbed the remote and started the movie. "It's supposed to be the most popular horror movie in the country right now."

"Soul, I don't usually watch horror –" Soul shut her up by shoving a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

"I know you like popcorn. Eat it."

She protested even though her mouth was full. "But, Soul, I—"

"Shuddup, Maka, the movie's starting."

Kid slid off the couch and landed in a sitting position amongst the blankets on the opposite side of Maka. Oh please, Soul wasn't going to have all the fun tonight.

* * *

**I'm sooooo sorry this little update took so long, guys! I've been horribly busy, between my town's festival and my family's trip to cedar point, it's been about a week since I've written hardly anything at all D: i promise now my updates will start to become more frequent. Again, so sorry for the wait!**

**Now, review responses. This could take a while.**

**omgpear - I'm sorry I didn't write the response to your chapter 3 review in chapter 4, I didn't see it until after I posted the chapter o: But thank you, I try my hardest to keep them all in character and it means alot to me for someone to say they can actually picture the characters doing something I made them do :D Please, continue reading!**

**MelodyDTK - Haha, oh, trust me, this isn't just any "random game" to Kid. He has ulterior motives here.(; I find the short chapters make it alot easier to update more frequently, so unfortunately I don't think I'll be making them "longer" anytime soon... sorry for the inconvienince./: But please, don't let that stop you from reading! I appreciate your review, thank you.(:**

**xrayxrayx - Haha, you're welcome, thanks for the review! Please continue reading!**

**8fangirl8 - CHALLENGE ACCEPTED. ahah, i probably will have someone say that in the future.(; and YUSSS. I'm a true fangirl again. :D thank you for your feedback, please stick around for more!**

**Deathdagirl - AHAH, THANK YOU! WOO KEEP THE CAPS STREAK GOING!**

**callmeludaa - AH, MEE TOO! CAPS AGAIN WOOT.**

**Animefreak8 - YAY, you're awesome too! :D thank you so much, please continue reading!**

**ArtitudeGirl - Hahaha, oh, the start of WWIII.(; Thank you for your feedback, please continue to make my day with your amazing reviews. :D**

**ICanDoAnything - Ahh, thats my job xD thank you! keep up the good reviews!**

**MourningMemories7 - Well actually...Soul's not being a jerk because he _doesn't _like her...EEP, i've said too much.(; And its really supposed to be a Soul x Maka x Kid story, but it only lets me put two characters on the thingy so I change it every few chapters, it started out Soul and Maka but I changed it to Kid, and soon I will change it back to Soul. So, nothing is set in stone yet.(; I like to keep you guys in suspense. And really, both of them are supposed to look like the bad guys here, because they're kind of both being jerks and leading her on...but trust me...feelings change. A LOT. ;D And honestly, I'm a true SoMa fan as well, but I thought I'd switch it up this time and do something Kid related, so...why not the best of both worlds?(; thank you, your reviews are always the best! :D**

**KizzyKitty28 - I dunno, you'll just have to stick around and find out yourself.(;**

**Project Shadow - Ah yes, it's going to be awesome to write as well! Haha, thank you for your review, please continue to read. (:**

**ILikeAppleSauce - Hahaha, oh yes, when do they not make complete idiots out of themselves? And thank you so much, i appreciate your review a lot! :D **

**GIRL OF PARADISE - AHH, THANK YOU! :D YESSS CAPS. ALWAYS CAPS.**

**the dark euphie - They are indeed. Since when have they ever been careful? -_-**

**meghanmoo - Lol, thanks! Please continue reading! :D**

**Animegirl721 - AH, i updated, now where's my sugar and cherries? ;D**

**YouCanCallMe MrsMalfoy - Well, I loved her format so much, it was so convenient and easy! But now i feel guilty for stealing it from her, she's like a fanfiction genius in my eyes. o: And thank you! But at this point I'm not sure which of them will win, honestly.(; Guess I'll find out when you do! Don't worry though, there will be PLENTY of KiMa to satisfy your needs. :D**

**MeisterOfMahem - He will?(; And thank you! :D And oh, I bet he does!**

**LokxLucy15 - Thank you! (: and lol of course she is.**

**So many reviews! I love you all so much! (:**


	6. Part Six

**Part 6 - 408**

Thirty minutes into the movie, Maka started getting restless.

"Soul, why did you light those candles? I don't remember having candles. Where'd you find them?

"Oh, I had Blair get them for me."

Kid watched as Maka bristled. "Oh." He noticed her finger tracing nervous patterns on the blanket beside her. "Where is Blair, anyway?"

Soul, eyes glued to the screen, answered halfheartedly. "She went out."

"Out?"

"Mhmm. Probably to Chupa Cabra's with your dad or somethin'."

Out of the corner of his eye, Kid caught Maka's wince. What was that moron doing, mentioning Blair and Spirit so carelessly?

Maka dug her hand into the popcorn bowl, then seemed to get distracted by something on the TV screen, hesitating to withdraw her hand. In this split second, Kid saw his opportunity. Subtly, pretending he was brainwashed by the movie, he reached out blindly into the popcorn bowl. Amidst the popcorn, his slender fingers grazed against Maka's soft, small hand.

Acting like it was an accident, Kid gasped, quickly withdrawing his hand from the bowl. "Sorry!" he said quickly, looking very flustered.

"Oh, i-it's okay," Maka blushed. Turning away, Kid smirked. This was easier than he thought it would be. Two points to Kid, zero to Soul.

Soul, however, had not been oblivious to Kid's second attack. He rolled his ruby-red eyes, realizing that Kid was taking this very seriously. He was going to have to try harder.

Luckily, the scariest part of the movie was just about to begin.

"No, no, don't open that door," Maka murmured feverishly to herself, engrossed completely in the movie. The light from the television screen flickered across her face, showing her wide green eyes and pale face. She shook her head back and forth, her blonde pigtails dancing around her head. Soul smiled.

3...2...1...

"_Ahhhh!_" Maka shrieked, yanked Soul towards her, and buried her face in his shoulder. Soul grinned his mischievous shark-toothed smile.

"Maka, it's just a movie," he reassured her, patting her awkwardly on top of her head. She sniffled, trembling slightly, and looked up at him with those wide, adorable green eyes of hers.

"Do we have to watch it?"

Soul sighed, feeling apathetic. "No. We don't."

Prying his whimpering meister away from him, he stood up and turned off the movie.

Nevertheless, he was still catching up to Kid. One point to Soul.

* * *

**Sorry to everyone that it took me so long to update! I'm having technical difficulties lately pertaining to computers and resources neccesary to update regularly, so I apologize, I wish I could do something about it...**

**I would do review responses but there are A LOT of them and unfortunately I don't have the time right now.**

**Anywho, thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! I am absolutely ecstatic about how popular this fic has gotten. I didn't expect it, but it has been such a pleasant surprise xD I hope most of you stick around even though updates have gotten so far apart!**


	7. Part Seven

**Part 7 - 504**

* * *

A few minutes after the movie had been turned off, it started raining.

"Well, what should we do now?" Maka asked, propping her head up on her palm, staring out the window. She looked very melancholy. Even her pigtails looked droopy.

"We could play a board game," Kid suggested.

"Or," a wide, wicked grin spread across Soul's face, "We could tell scary stories."

"Nu uh." Maka shook her head. "There's no way I'm going from watching a horror movie to listening to scary stories told by _you_."

Kid smirked. "Well, ladies, board games it is."

Soul scowled at the humiliation of being called a _lady_, but he did not protest. Maka smiled at him, and his scowl faded, looking a bit shocked.

"Soul, will you go get the board games?" she asked, oblivious to his foul mood.

"_All_ of them?" he echoed skeptically. Maka nodded.

"Maybe I should go with him," Kid suggested, "We'll choose together." He gave Maka a smile that, to Soul, was so obviously fake.

"I'll come too, then," Maka said quickly, standing up. Kid shook his head, chuckling to himself. He placed his hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down gently.

"Don't be silly, Maka," Kid said smoothly. "We can handle it. You just stay here and relax."

Soul rolled his eyes and disappeared down the hallway. Kid hummed mischeviously, waltzing after him. They reached the end of the hallway and Soul, after grumbling under his breath quite a bit, finally got the storage door room open and squeezed himself inside. Kid squeezed in after him.

"Kid, what are you doing?" Soul asked, exasperated, as he rummaged around in the articles on the shelves.

"Playing the game. Duh." Kid was leant against the closed door, his arms crossed across his chest, looking as cool and collected as ever.

"She's my partner. We shouldn't be playing this _game _with her at all." Soul looked awfully discomforted as he pulled out a box labeled _Sorry_.

"You're right," Kid said, grabbing sorry and tossing it aside. "That game is lame. Look for another."

"Kid!" Soul snapped, turning and meeting Kid's golden orbs with his own bloodred ones. "Please, be serious about this. We could seriously hurt her."

Kid turned away loftily, towards the shelf. He reached in and pulled out _Life_. "I don't know about you, Soul," he replied, shoving the box into Soul's arms and turning on his heel, towards the door. "But I don't intend to hurt Maka." He placed his hand on the doorknob and looked over his shoulder to stare at the white-haired boy. "I'm taking this more seriously than anything."

Soul went to say something in reply, but found his words got lost in the way. All he could do was glare at the young Shinigami.

"I've been waiting for you to make your move for too long, Soul. Time to step or and be a man, or you lose."

* * *

**This chapter is sort of crappy because I only had about a half hour to finish it. Sorry guys. I'm dealing with a lot of stress right now.**

**But I hope this will at least hold all you guys over till next time.(;**

**I would do review responses but I don't have much time right now.**

**Thank you, and love you all! Please continue reading~!**


End file.
